Courtyard
Courtyard a map released for Eliminate on March 25, 2010. It was advertised on ngmoco:)'s website and in a banner on the main menu.New Co-Op map, Courtyard, coming soon. Eliminate Fans. 2010-03-23. Retrieved 2010-03-23. Courtyard is situated in a small 6 sided polygon courtyard. This is the first Eliminate map to be situated outdoors and the blue sky is visable If you look upwards. The drones in co-op mode enter in small rooms situated on the ground floor at the edge of the polygon, they also fall from the extremely tall ledge which is unreachable without a Grav-Hook on one side of the map. Sometimes the drones will stay on the ledge so stay alert at all times and try to be very careful in approaching the centre of the map. However, this works both ways. If you have a gravity hook you can easily get up to a sniping spot and avoid the overall stupid drones and pick them off with a long-range weapon. *There is lots of cover from small pillars. This will also be useful in Co-Op against Rocket and Antimatter drones who will shoot themselves if the holed walls are in between you and it. The A.I. used for the Drones usually won't allow it to shoot at you because the Courtyard walls will stand in its way, an offset you can deal with. *There is an underground section of this map if you look below the semi-transparent Arsenal Megacorp emblem on the ground floor. It is inaccessible. *It is playable in both game modes: Co-op and Deathmatch. Strategy Sniping Points There are about 3 sniping spots on this map *the first one is the black ridge along one part of the map with the Arsenal Megacorp logo near it. This is the spot that is most visible, yet provides the most amount of mobility if someone spots you, meaning you don't have to come down to avoid death when someone spots you. *The second is on top of the area where you spawn in co-op. *The last sniping spot is a little divit near the second spot not hard to miss. Of course, with a Sniper armor (and diamond plating, so you blend with your standard white armor better) and a Gravity Hook any place along the high walls will do as a sniping spot. A Titan or Rocket Launcher can come in handiest while sniping as there will not always be someone in the center of the map, and the rocket splash damage can still pack a punch to people avoiding snipers like you. Overview *The columns around the room have large holes in them, allowing you to shoot from cover, but also making you vulnerable to high precision weapons *There are 3 tiny rooms on main floor that can be used for camping/cover. They also have Health Recharge/Cloaking Field/Accelaration in them *The room where you spawn for co-op is useless, unless you are resting/fleeing an enemy *Sniping spots mentioned above can be useful depending on where the action is taking place *It is possible to use the hellfire and damage amp for any armor to jump onto the sniping points to catch snipers unawares. Reccomended only if you had a health recharge beforehand. Ways to play *Get the Damage Amplifier and go for a multi-kill. It is risky to go in the middle, but you will be dominating the game if you get the powerup *Sniping from the sniping points mentioned above. Hellfire recommended(easier to aim; splash damage) *If the match is getting really intense make sure you get a health recharge(located in one of the 3 rooms) before you start sniping. *Camping in the 3 rooms & fight others with Health Recharge in use, or while cloacked. Be very careful when playing someone who has Hellfire or any weapon that has splash damage. *Cornering from the "spot" Co-op How to win co-op in this map: *camp at the "spot" and wait for drones to come out of the little room right next to you *once the drones are dead or no drones came out, quickly occupy the room *look to the left and to the right to make sure no drones are sneaking up on you *now snipe from there, you can even come out a little if nessesary *once you have finished the wave, go back to the "spot" and repeat 1-4 References Category:Maps